The present invention relates to an a steam iron sole plate particularly for steam irons.
As is known, various types of plates for steam irons are available on the market which, generally, have a vaporization chamber constituted by a tortuous path capable of favoring the complete vaporization of water and any condensation of steam.
In the production of such types of sole plates, considerable constructive difficulties are encountered and furthermore there is no possibility of diversifying the internal construction of the plate according to contingent requirements unless a completely different plate is produced.
A severe problem encountered in the manufacture of sole plates for steam irons, resides in the fact that different types of sole plates must be manufactured with different highly specialized configurations in accordance with each particular type of iron into which they are eventually installed, and can neither be modified by a manufacturer according to the different types of irons produced, nor by a user according to different types of ironing to be performed.
Furthermore, another severe problem encountered in known types of sole plates and the vaporization chambers defined therein, relates to the possibility of removal of the calcareous deposits which generally impose limitations on the functional characteristics of said plate so as to allow its accessibility for cleaning.
In fact the criteria for the choice of location of the steam delivery zones are linked to the possibility of access to the vaporization chamber, thereby sacrificing the possibility of adopting different solutions.
Professional-type sole plates are furthermore known which are manufactured in an extremely complicated manner, which are generally very functional but which, since they do not have the possibility of access for the removal of any calcareous deposits, are limited in use to being steam-fed only.